metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Drago Pettrovich Madnar
Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar was a robotics engineer responsible for the creation of the TX-55 Metal Gear prototype in Outer Heaven and its successor, Metal Gear D in Zanzibar Land. Biography In 1995, Dr. Madnar was captured and forced to make war machines for Big Boss in Outer Heaven while his daughter Ellen was also held hostage, as well as reform the Outer Heaven base with technology used during the time of its formation.Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990). Originally, he was to be held in the courtyard of Building 1, but he ended up being transferred before Snake managed to infiltrate the area. He was moved to Building 2. Snake tried to locate him in the basement of Building 2, but the Outer Heaven soldiers apparently anticipated that Snake would try and locate him there, and sent a decoy in his place, while moving him to the second floor. The decoy, after being "saved" by Snake, activated a trap door intending for Snake to fall in with him, but Snake managed to get out of the way. Snake eventually managed to save Dr. Madnar after locating his real cell, but he refused to help Snake unless he saved his daughter. After Snake rescued his daughter in the basement of Building 1, he informed Snake of Metal Gear's weakness. Four years later, it appeared that Dr. Madnar had been taken prisoner by Zanzibar Land agents along with his friend Dr. Kio Marv while staying in America. In reality, Dr. Madnar was in Zanzibar Land voluntarily, overseeing the development of the new Metal Gear D. He did this because he was rejected by the American scientific community due to his radical theories and was dimissed as a madman as a result. Due to being rejected by the scientific community as well as being forgotten as time went on, he agreed to become a double agent for Zanzibar Land. He used his status as a scientist to feed technological secrets from both East and West to Zanzibar Land. Snake re-encountered Dr. Madnar after he heard Dr. Madnar using tap code to spell out his frequency (although Snake thought it was actually Dr. Marv, due to intel supplied by Kyle Schneider while dying from his fight with Snake earlier). He explained that Dr. Marv was relocated to the Tower building, and that they allegedly kidnapped him as well to continue work on Metal Gear. He also revealed that Big Boss survived their battle. Snake later contacted him again after contacting Dr. Marv, due to the fact that Dr. Marv could only speak Czech and Slovakian, and suggested talking to Gustava Heffner, the StB bodyguard. Both Snake and Gustava eventually found Dr. Madnar and all three continued on into the sewers. While in the sewers, Madnar asked for and was granted a bathroom break. After he was finished, the trio left the sewers and made it to the suspension bridge leading to the detention camp. Madnar went first and easily made it across the bridge. When Gustava went next, a missile blew up the bridge sending her to Snake's side of the crevice. Madnar was then "captured" and taken away by armed guards. In actuality, he was the one who orchestrated Dr. Marv's kidnapping, and eventual death. Snake learned the truth from CIA agent, Holly White, and confronted him. After the truth came out, Dr. Madnar revealed that he killed Dr. Marv because he wouldn't share the secrets of OILIX with him. He also revealed that he orchestrated Gustava's death when he contacted Gray Fox during his bathroom break. He then attacked Snake, but was easily defeated. Shortly thereafter, apparently out of guilt for his actions after Snake had retrieved the OILIX formula, Dr. Madnar told him how to destroy Metal Gear D. However, Snake then fell down a trap door (which was hinted to have been activated by Gray Fox, on his own accord, due to his mocking of Dr. Madnar's claim that it had a weakness in its leg joints). Dr. Madnar somehow survived and went into hiding in Eastern Europe, living a life of seclusion, quietly working on his robotics. Sometime after the Big Shell Incident, Madnar saved Raiden's life after he had been turned into a cyborg by the Patriots. In 2014, he saved Raiden again in Eastern Europe, providing him with white blood dialysis after he had suffered grave injuries in his fight with Vamp and unmanned Gekkos. Technology developed * TX-11 bioroid * TX-55 Metal Gear * Snatcher technology * Metal Gear D Trivia *Dr. Madnar could speak both Russian and English. *According to Madnar, the reason why the American scientific community rejected him was because he didn't design the things that politicians had demanded, such as SDI, NEDW, and "Brain Bombs." Behind the scenes appears in Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake as the creator of the Metal Gear mecha in each game. In Metal Gear 2, Dr. Madnar's in-game appearance resembles that of renowned physicist Albert Einstein. Madnar's name was originally given as Dr. Petrovich in the MSX2 release of Metal Gear. The game's manual lists his daughter as Elen Petrovich, suggesting that Petrovich was his surname. In the MSX2 sequel Metal Gear 2, he gained the full name of Petrovich Madnar, after a character of the same name in Snatcher, but was still addressed as Dr. Petrovich in-game. In the re-released versions, his full name is Drago Pet't'''rovich Madnar and his daughter's name is Ellen Madnar. The aforementioned Dr. Petrovich Madnar from ''Snatcher is the father of Elijah Madnar, the mastermind behind the Snatcher menace. He is also the creator of Randam Hajile, a bioroid hunter built in Elijah's likeness. This role was also referenced in a radio conversation with George Kasler during the fight with Big Boss, where he mentions a rumor about Madnar commencing emergency surgery on Big Boss by replacing both hands, both feet, right eye, and right ear with snatcher organs under orders of a Eastern Bloc despot. This reference was also mentioned in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database. For a long time, it was assumed that Dr. Madnar had died after he was defeated by Snake at the end of Metal Gear 2. Even the Previous Operations plot summary in Metal Gear Solid implies this by stating that Snake "easily puts an end to him." His survival was confirmed in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, though how he survived, and what happened to him following the events in Zanzibar Land, is unknown. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (mentioned only) Notes and references Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich